Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun/Plot
thumb Three Nymphs, Daisy, Miranda and Lily, dance around a fire to music played by a satyr on his pan flute. A demon named Xavier shimmers in and throws fire, killing the satyr. He demands that the nymphs reveal the Eternal Spring. The nymphs flee and vanish into the woods. The Bay Mirror staff is at a hotel, celebrating numerous awards. Phoebe won several, including Bay Area Columnist of the Year. While she hunts for her keys, Jason comes over and suggests she stay the night. Phoebe is reluctant at first, but her resistance breaks down as they talk. They kiss passionately, and end up on the couch. Piper is making a sleeping remedy for Wyatt; he woke up every 15 minutes the night before. Paige has reorganized the herb counter to separate their cooking herbs and spices from those they use for potions. She's taken on many of Piper's duties as lead witch with Piper on maternity leave, but Piper doesn't think she needs to do so, with Leo helping out. Phoebe tries to slink into the manor unnoticed, but Piper and Paige bust her on it and force her to spill the beans about the night before. Phoebe is nervous that sleeping with her boss could ruin her job prospects. Leo orbs in with word from the Elders that the nymphs have been spotted downtown, which is unusual as they usually stay in their woods unless driven out. The nymphs are frolicking in front of a fountain in City Plaza, dancing to the tune of a street musician's flute thinking he is their Satyr. They complain that he is not playing the right melody, unaware that he is not their Satyr. The demon Xavier spots them through the crowd, unknown to the nymphs. A cop breaks up the festivities, and the nymphs flee into the woods. thumb Xavier's brother, Tull, is trying to lure the nymphs out of hiding, by playing the satyr's flute and making the nymphs think he's their new satyr. Xavier thinks it's pointless, telling him only real satyr's can master the flute. He wants to find the Eternal Spring so he and Tull can become immortal and avenge their father, Naides, who died at the hands of the nymphs long ago. Xavier thinks the nymphs will come back to the fountain and frolic in the water at midnight. Tull wants to come with Xavier to help catch the nymphs at midnight, however Xavier tells him to stay and practise the flute. Phoebe tries to slip into the Mirror ''office, but Jason spots her. Phoebe wants to get her laptop and get out so she can work from home, but Jason reminds her that there's a staff meeting. Phoebe wants to break off their relationship, but Jason doesn't see a problem and tells her that she's amazing. A reporter spots the nymphs, or the "Godiva girls," as he calls them, dancing downtown. Phoebe slinks back out. Piper scries for the demon that flushed out the nymphs, while Paige works on a spell using the four elements (Water, Fire, Wind, Earth) to locate the nymph's home. Piper and Paige clash a little over their differing methods. Piper goes to consult the Book of Shadows and notices that Paige has indexed it with tabs. Paige did it to help take the load off Piper, but Piper is none too pleased that Paige is taking over as lead witch. Phoebe calls to report that the nymphs are all over the news. Piper and Paige head to City Plaza that night, even though Paige thinks it would be far too risky for the nymphs to show up. At the stroke of midnight, the nymphs fade into the fountain and start playing. Xavier shows up seconds later and kills Lily. He demands the location of the Eternal Spring once more. Piper and Paige come out from around the corner. Piper tries to blow up Xavier, but only succeeds in blowing off his arm. Piper, Paige and the nymphs orb out. thumb Back at the manor, Daisy and Miranda want to get back outside so they can find their satyr, and also to keep from suffocating saying that they are "Born to be wild". Leo comes in and the nymphs fawn over him before Piper tells them he's married. Piper and Paige don't understand why Daisy and Miranda aren't mourning Lily's death, but the nymphs say that death is part of nature. However, they need a third nymph to do their dance, or they might not find their new satyr. They don't know who the demon is but they assume he wants to drink from the Eternal Spring to become immortal. Phoebe walks in with flowers Jason left on the porch. However, she's more interested in the demon. Paige claims Piper let him get away, but Piper claims that demons don't always blow up when she wants them to. Phoebe can't understand why they're fighting. Piper thinks Paige is trying to become lead witch, but Paige says she's only taken on some of Piper's duties while Piper was on maternity leave. Leo goes up to check on Wyatt, leaving the nymphs in the sisters' hands. Piper and Paige argue over who should go check the book, however the Nymphs take an interest in Paige and ask her to stay with them while Phoebe looks suspicious. Tull is tending to Xavier, and vows to make the nymphs pay. Xavier doesn't think Tull is nearly strong enough to take on the sisters, but Tull says he will be, once he drinks from the spring. He still believes he can rook the nymphs into thinking he's their new satyr. Piper is still frustrated at Paige's "defacing" the Book. Leo comes in and suspects that the real issue is that both Piper and Paige are competing with each other. He thinks Paige is giving Piper a chance to live her dream of having a more normal life and picking up the slack since Piper has a baby. thumb Paige has made a vanquishing potion, just in case Xavier shows up again. The Nymphs fawn over the roses and discuss Paige. The doorbell rings and Jason is at the door. With Paige alone in the kitchen, the nymphs kiss her and turn her into a nymph. While Phoebe tries to shoo Jason away, the nymphs—including Paige—prance into the room and fawn over Jason before heading out, creating an awkward moment for Phoebe and confusing Jason. She finally succeeds in getting Jason out the door. thumb|left The nymphs visit P3, where Loudermilk is playing. It was Paige's idea; she remembers they only need to dance to find their satyr. Leo can't sense Paige, since she isn't a witch anymore. Piper is kicking herself for trying to be the one in control, while Phoebe is worried the ''Mirror is going to expose the nymphs—and Paige. Leo gets a call on the phone—the nymphs are at P3. Piper, Phoebe and Leo arrive to find the nymphs on the stage dancing with the band. They beg Paige to come with them, but Paige wants to find her satyr. She also doesn't think Piper and Phoebe need her, but Piper assures her that her sisters do need her after all. Suddenly, the nymphs hear the pipes of a satyr and head to him. The "satyr" turns out to be Tull, playing the pan flute at the City Plaza fountain. The nymphs appear and dance around him. thumb The next day, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are having no luck finding Paige. Piper thinks she pushed Paige out, but Leo thinks the nymphs played on Paige's desire to have more fun, but is then called away by baby Wyatt. Piper remembers the spell Paige was working on with the four elements, and decides it's worth a try. They find a bottle of Water, a fan (Wind), and a lighter (Fire). While Piper goes to get some dirt (Earth), Jason calls Phoebe; he's got a picture of Paige and the nymphs dancing at P3, but is apprehensive about running it out of respect for Phoebe. He wants to know what's going on, but Phoebe hangs up. thumb|left The nymphs lead Tull into the woods. Daisy and Miranda try to shower Tull with gifts, but he's frustrated and only interested in the spring. Paige is suspicious, but Tull gets angry at her and Daisy and Miranda remind her that her place is to care for the "satyr", not question, saying its in their nature. Daisy and Miranda lay hands on a rock and the Eternal Spring appears. Piper and Phoebe track down Xavier. They demand to know where the nymphs are, but Xavier says Tull already found them. Phoebe is about to throw the potion, but Xavier claims he'll tell them where they are. However, he hurls fire instead. Piper and Phoebe dive out of the way and Phoebe throws the potion, vanquishing Xavier. Tull drinks from the spring. Paige remembers no one is supposed to drink from it. Tull reveals who he really is, and goes in on the nymphs. Paige turns human again. Tull clocks Paige, causing her to hit her head on a rock. He starts to fill up a bottle with water for Xavier, but the nymphs close the spring and vanish. thumb Tull shimmers over to where Xavier was, but finds Piper and Phoebe waiting for him. They demand to know where Paige is, but Tull replies by throwing fire at them. Piper blasts at the fire causing a rebound which sends all three to the ground. Phoebe throws the potion, but it has no effect; Tull is now invincible. Piper tries to blow him up, to no avail. Piper and Phoebe call for the nymphs, who come out of the woods and take them to the spring's location. They find Paige bleeding badly from the head. Phoebe is about to call for Leo, but Miranda heals her with a drop of water from the spring that she carries around her neck. Tull storms in screaming revenge. Piper and Paige improvise a spell, and turn Tull into a tree. The nymphs can't figure out how to protect the forest without a satyr, but the sisters tell them that now's as good a time as any for a change. thumb Paige heads out with one of the guys from Loudermilk. She and Piper have decided to split Piper's old duties, so Piper can have more time with Wyatt. Phoebe heads to the office to find Jason there. The next day's edition is running a story about the "Godiva girls"—with no mention of Paige. He wants to know more about what Paige is into, but Phoebe only answers with kisses. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 5 Plots